Video based observation of human subjects (subjects) dates back to the 1940's. Computer vision is a field that includes methods for acquiring, processing, analyzing, and understanding images and, in general, high-dimensional data from the real world in order to produce numerical or symbolic information. Image understanding can be seen as the disentangling of symbolic information from image data using models constructed with the aid of geometry, physics, statistics, and learning theory. Applications of computer vision range from tasks such as industrial machine vision systems which can inspect bottles speeding by on a production line, to research into artificial intelligence and computers or robots that can comprehend the world around them. Computer vision and/or derivatives thereof may also be used as part of video based human machine interfacing systems which provide users the ability to control or interact with computerized devices by gesturing while in line-of-sight of a video camera associated with the computerized device. Computer vision and/or derivatives thereof may further be used as part of video surveillance based security systems able to identify individuals and optionally to characterize their activity within a video feed or recording.
Computerized and dynamic control of various aspects and devices associated with a home, premises, facility, perimeter and/or any type of location is desirable. It is further desirable to provide subject specific computerized or automated control of various aspects and devices associated with a home, premises, facility, perimeter and/or any other type of location, such that control of the device or aspect is responsive to an identity or characteristic of a subject or subjects at or in proximity of the home, premises, facility, perimeter and/or any other type of location. It is yet further desirable to provide subject specific computerized or automated control of various security devices associated with a home, premises, facility, perimeter and/or any type of location, such that control or state of the security device is responsive to an identity or characteristic of a subject or subjects at or in proximity of the home, premises, facility, perimeter and/or any other type of location.